Watashi
by Rika-Sora
Summary: He sufrido mucho, he pasado por muchos obstaculos, pero yo, Haruno Sakura, no me rendiré, ahora es cuando tengo que ser fuerte y mas cuando... SasuSaku. Segundo capi up!
1. Chapter 1

**Si, ya se que tengo fics pendientes con actualizar, pero esta idea simplemente me encantó, se me vino a la mente luego de ver una imagen jeje….y pues solo les pido ya que entraron leerla, onegai…y si se puede..dejarme review…seré muy feliz jeje**

-

Aquella chica…

A tan solo sus cortos 14 años conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra _dolor_.

Apenas dos años tenía cuando perdió a sus preciadas personas, a sus adorables padres, era hija única así que fue enviada a una casa hogar por no tener familiares cercanos que se hicieran cargo de ella.

O mas bien, si tenia, pero estos habían cortado todo contacto con sus padres ya que no aceptaban su relación.

¿Por qué?

Porque sus padres eran hermanos…si hermanos de sangre…su familia no aceptaba aquella relación incestuosa, la consideraban algo despreciable, inconcebible y demás, por esa razón y por el grande amor que sentían sus padres, se fugaron y ella, aquella chica fue el único producto de su amor.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no duró mucho porque sus padres perdieron la vida en un accidente automovilístico.

En la casa hogar, ella sufría, la tenían peor que a una sirvienta, levantándose desde temprano a cumplir las ordenes que le daban y comiendo poco para el arduo trabajo que realizaba siendo tan pequeña. Incontables veces lloró sin tener consuelo de alguien.

Una pequeña esperanza parecía venir a aquella linda niña, cuando a sus 7 años fue adoptada por una familia _aparentemente_ buena y cariñosa.

Ella sonrió cuando fue la elegida de aquellos padres…

Sonrió cuando preparaba su pequeña maleta para partir.

Sonrió al ver desde lo lejos la casa hogar que la hizo sufrir.

Sonrió cuando creyó que su vida cambiaria para bien.

Sonrió cuando pensó que recibiría aquel cariño y amor que tanto extrañaba sentir.

Pero…

–¡Rápido limpia la casa, no tengo tu tiempo, mocosa! – gritaba su "mamá"

–H-hai – contestaba asustada la pequeña niña.

Su vida seguía siendo infeliz…

Año tras año era maltratada…solo emocionalmente pero eso la afectaba mas…

Cuando cumplió 12 años, su madre la llevó a vivir a otra parte, con su amante. Si, sus padres adoptivos se habían separado…

Y su vida se llenaba de más desgracias.

Por una parte, su mamá se había apiadado un poco de ella y ya no le gritaba y le comenzaba a dar ese cariño que ya había olvidado. Sin embargo su mamá trabajaba la mayor parte del día dejándola con su padrastro…

Este la maltrataba físicamente aprovechando que su mamá no estaba y siempre la amenazaba para guardar silencio…

–Por favor, ya no me pegue – pedía inútilmente la chica.

–Cállate Sakura – el hombre hacía caso omiso de las suplicas – y ya sabes que si le dices algo a tu "mami", a las dos les irá muy mal, asi que calladita – finalizaba siempre con algún tipo de frase como esa.

Sakura, como se llamaba la chica, siempre trataba de cubrirse los moretones y golpes que aquel hombre le daba y siempre quedándose callada.

Lloraba cada día amargamente en su habitación, lloraba en silencio para no ser escuchada por su mamá cuando llegaba.

En mas de una ocasión, cada que su mamá la iba a revisar a su habitación, estuvo a punto de decirle que aquel hombre que tenia por esposo, la maltrataba, pero solo de recordar la amenaza, las palabras se le iban de los labios, impidiéndole hablar.

-

Era su cumpleaños numero 14 y su mamá había pedido el día libre para festejarla.

Pocas veces, más bien, raras veces se le veía con una sonrisa como ahora.

Su mamá la había llevado a una feria que se había puesto, se habían divertido de lo grande y juntas parecían niñas pequeñas subiéndose a todos los juegos y riendo a morir.

Ese era el mejor día de su vida, su mejor cumpleaños, hasta que…

–Sakura, ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó su mamá justo cuando llegaban a casa señalando una herida que le había hecho su "papá"

–Nada, solo me caí – mintió.

–Quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo seria su mamá –¿tu papá te hace esto?

–¿Eh?

–Sakura, no seré tu madre biológica pero últimamente me ha dado un mal presentimiento cuando estoy en mi trabajo, como si tú me llamaras, y cuando voy a verte a tu habitación te veo con una expresión triste y vacía.

–Hai – confirmó las sospechas de su mamá.

Lo peor estaba por pasar ya que salió un encolerizado hombre de su habitación. La mujer le reclamó por lo hecho a Sakura…

Reclamo que le costó la vida…

Sakura estaba llorando a mas no poder, justo cuando iba a escapar de ahí, el hombre la sujeta fuertemente y…

–Suéltame – forcejeaba Sakura mientras sollozaba.

–Te advertí de decirle a tu _mami_ de lo que hacia.

Y sin más la aventó al sillón donde comenzó a tocarla desesperadamente.

–Todo menos eso – lloraba Sakura sintiendo como ese hombre la despojaba salvajemente de su vestimenta – no por favor – pedía, rogaba que la soltara.

–Sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos

La besaba y tocaba en contra de la voluntad de Sakura quien inútilmente trataba de zafarse. De pronto sintió un gran dolor, ardía y pronto se dio cuenta a que se debía ese dolor. Se sintió sucia, débil y asqueada. Ese maldito hombre la había violado.

Estaba cansada de tanto llorar y forcejear que pronto su vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro.

-

-

Despertó…

No reconocía donde estaba. Esclareció mejor su vista ya que no había buena iluminación.

Lloró al recordar lo que había pasado. Ese hombre después de manejarla a su antojo la botó como si fuera algo inservible.

Se odiaba por ser débil cuando mas se le necesitaba.

Su mamá murió a manos de ese hombre. Ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Se sentía sucia, vacía y con un gran dolor en su corazón. Quería morir, si su vida futura estaba llena de desgracias, prefería morir.

–Odio ser débil – sollozaba.

Tenia frio, hambre, únicamente era tapada por la ropa que había llevado puesta y no tenia dinero ni nada con que alimentarse.

Sin duda, fue el peor cumpleaños que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Estaba en la calle, era de noche.

Lentamente se levantó y colocándose bien su ropa, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Su mirada parecía perdida, sus ojos jades cristalinos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Sus únicos acompañantes eran el frio, el silencio y la soledad.

Seguía caminando. Sinceramente no conocía aquel lugar, no reconocía las calles. Nada. Tampoco había personas a quien preguntar.

Llegó a un parque. Se sentó en una banca donde sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

10 meses después…

Aquella chica…Sakura…había pasado por muchos peligros.

En más de una ocasión tuvo que robar para poder comer algo…

En más de una ocasión tuvo que aguantar el gran frio que azotaba las noches…

En más de una ocasión se vio obligada a vivir a pesar de estar en contra de su voluntad.

¿Por qué?

Porque resguardaba un pequeño bulto junto contra si, escondiéndolo bajo su sudadera y que acogía con sus brazos. Ese pequeño bulto ocupaba mucho de Sakura. De su mamá.

Asi es, Sakura había quedado embarazada a tan cortos 14 años de ese hombre. Y ahora tenía un pequeño bebé de tan solo un mes que pedía su calor y protección. Por mucho que odiara al padre de su pequeño y a pesar de que su vida estuvo llena de miserias y dolor, lo cuidaría y protegería y hasta daría su vida por ella. Eso sin duda era amor materno.

El día que tuvo a su hija, sufrió un tremendo dolor ya que no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar. Pero lo supero, no quería morir, no ese día en que una esperanza llegaba a su vida, en que esa pequeña le traería un poco de felicidad.

Caminaba ocultando su cara cabizbaja bajo el gorro de la sudadera. Ignorando a los demás que la veían con curiosidad, caminaba.

Sin querer se había internado en una zona con casas grandes, supuso que era la parte donde los ricos vivían.

Casas grandes, elegantes, de colores muy lindos. Grandes ventanas y jardines hermosos. Sakura estaba impresionada, desearía tanto vivir en una de esas casas. Seguro que estaría llena de lujos y demás.

Sin embargo, su realidad era pertenecer a la calle y proteger a su pequeña hija, muy a pesar de tener solo 14 años.

Pero no para siempre seguiría ahí…tendría que…

"Se busca empleada domestica"

Un letrero en una de esas casas llamó su atención…

Si, probaría buscar un trabajo…

Se acercó al timbre donde tocaría…cuando otra cosa llamó su atención…

"Familia Uchiha"

–Uchiha…¿eh? Interesante apellido – pensó Sakura.

Continuara…

**¿Les gustó?**

**Si es asi, por favor, déjenme un review con halagos (Inner: sigue soñando), criticas constructivas y demás que serán bien recibidas.**

**Y de una vez les digo que si este fic no tiene buena aceptación en cuanto a reviews (cantidad haha) lo borraré, porque de que sirve publicar un fic al cual nadie le hace caso -.-**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He resurgido de entre los muertos!! xDD**

**Bueno después de un largo tiempo de ausencia regreso con la continuación de este fic porque una personita me recordó que tengo fics y bla bla bla…y por eso este capitulo va dedicado a ella, a Pulga!**

**Pulguita…gomenasai por la gran tardanza…pero la inspiración se me iba jeje, asi que este capi para ti (espero contar con tu review) y para Lau que hace mucho que no platico con ella.**

**-**

–_Uchiha…¿eh? Interesante apellido – pensó Sakura._

Sin pensarlo tocó el timbre de aquella mansión.

–¿Qué quieres niña? – la recibió una arrogante sirvienta.

–Disculpe, vengo por lo del trabajo – habló ella.

–¿Tu trabajar? – preguntó de una forma sarcástica.

Justo Sakura le iba a responder de mala gana cuando apareció un chico de cabello largo y azabache.

–Hola – saludó amablemente él.

–Hola – contestó ella – vengo a buscar trabajo.

–¿Cuál es tu edad? – preguntó él.

–14 años – contesto ella – se que soy chica aun, pero ocupo el trabajo.

–¿Tu nombre? – preguntó él.

–Sakura.

Un pequeño sollozo se hizo presente. Sakura vio cariñosamente a su hija.

–¿Es tu hermanita? –preguntó el chico.

–No – negó Sakura – es mi hija – dijo dejando atónito al chico.

–Tienes el trabajo – dijo sonriendo – Hikari, lleva a Sakura a su cuarto y dile todo lo que tendrá que hacer.

–Enseguida joven – dijo molesta, esa _chiquilla_ no le caía muy bien.

–A por cierto Sakura, bienvenida, mi nombre es Itachi – dijo alejándose.

Asi Sakura fue conducida a su cuarto donde acomodó a su pequeña dormilona en la pequeña cama que había. Acto seguido, Hikari le dio el itinerario de lo que tenia que hacer y Sakura escuchó atenta.

–Bien mi pequeña Natsumi, me esforzaré mucho mas para darte una mejor vida – dijo tiernamente Sakura una vez que se quedó sola.

Tenia un presentimiento de que su vida ahora si cambiaria, que realmente el dolor iba a pasar a segundo plano, que no habría obstáculos para ser feliz y por nada del mundo permitiría que su hija sufriera lo mismo que ella aunque luchara a capa y espada para lograr su objetivo. Mientras Natsumi estuviera vivía, ella también lo estaría, no podía morir y dejar desamparada a su hija, no tenia ningún familiar. Cuanto anhelaba que sus padres aun vivieran, no tiene muchos recuerdos, pero sabia que ellos dos se amaban cada dia mas.

Sin embargo no se quejaba ya de todo su dolor, ya no lloraba ni nada de eso, porque al menos todo su dolor se esta viendo recompensado con esa pequeña bebé que le fue enviada, no había palabras que describieran lo que se siente ser mamá.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Era Itachi.

–Pasa – sonrió ella, ese chico le había salvado la vida al darle ese trabajo.

–Que linda bebé tienes, se parece mucho a ti – dijo sentándose con cuidado en la cama.

–Itachi-san, muchas gracias por el trabajo – agradeció Sakura.

–En primera, dime solo Itachi, no me gusta que me hablen de usted, no estoy tan viejo ¿ o si? – soltó una pequeña risa al igual que Sakura – y en segunda, no tienes que agradecer, tu realmente ocupas un trabajo y solo te lo di, veo que te recibió Hikari –mencionó – ¿Cuál fue tu impresión de ella?

Sakura se cohibió un poco, no quería decir algo malo enfrente de él.

–Vamos, puedes decir lo que sea – sonrió – apuesto que te desagradó, la verdad a mi tampoco me cae bien, es muy arrogante y presume todos los años que ha trabajado y cree que mis papás confían totalmente en ella.

Ambos siguieron platicando por un buen rato hasta que Natsumi despertó.

–Los ojos iguales a los tuyos – dijo Itachi sin duda.

Sakura volteó a verlo

–¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó.

Él asintió y maravillado cargó a ese pequeño ser humano, se veía tan frágil, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

–Es algo único – dijo al devolvérsela a Sakura.

–Si, lo se – dijo Sakura –por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó.

–Acabo de cumplir 18 años – dijo –disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?

Sakura se quedó muda e Itachi entendió el significado de ese silencio.

–Sakura, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que ocupes.

–Muchas gracias Itachi.

–Bien, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

–H..hai – contestó tomando a su pequeña y siguiéndolo.

Cuando pasaban por la sala, Sakura vio a otro chico parecido a Itachi, solo que se veía como de su edad, se veía con cara de pocos amigos.

–Vaya, vaya, ahora te consigues a una chiquilla abandonada con un bebé ­– dijo sarcástico.

–Sasuke, no me hagas enfurecer – respondió Itachi.

–O ese bebé..¿es tuyo? – siguió sarcástico – y tu chiquilla, ya puedes irte, Itachi no es el que anda solo con una.

–Respétala a ella –dijo Itachi tomando a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa.

–Nunca te había visto asi – dijo burlonamente.

–Para tu información, ella es la nueva empleada domestica y no tiene a nadie mas que a su bebé.

–Itachi-san, basta por favor – pidió Sakura asustada.

–Hmp – Itachi soltó a Sasuke y junto con Sakura fueron a la cocina – disculpa a mi hermano, es un poco frio.

–No es necesario que me defienda – dijo Sakura.

–No me hables de usted, hay que tener confianza, podemos ser buenos amigos.

–Pero no quiero que por mi culpa, te pelees con tu hermano.

–Pelearme con él no es cosa del otro mundo, eso sucede muy a menudo, como viste somos muy distintos.

–Si, tú eres muy buena persona – reconoció Sakura – aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de tu hermano.

–No te angusties, acá entre nos, ese no es su verdadero carácter, cuando se lo propone puede ser la persona mas noble del mundo, es sólo que quiere aparentar ser fuerte e importante.

–Bueno, creo que mejor empiezo a trabajar – dijo Sakura.

–Dijimos que primero comer, asi que comerás algo preparado por mi.

–¿Cocinas?

–¡Claro! –Contestó él – que tenga sirvienta no quiere decir que no cocine.

–Que bien.

–Te prepararé mi especialidad, quedaras enamorada de mi comida.

–Eso esta por verse – soltó una risita –Etto…ahorita regreso, voy a dejar a Natsumi en el cuarto.

Iba caminando de regreso, donde antes era acompañada por Itachi, ahora lo hacia mas despacio, pues quería admirar mas lentamente aquella mansión que la tenia encantada. Una vez que llegó al cuarto, acomodó bien a su bebé. De vuelta a la cocina, sonó el timbre.

–¿Se encuentra Sasuke? – preguntó una chica de cabello rubio.

–¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Sakura.

–Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo – dijo en tono arrogante – esta Sasuke…¿si o no?

–¿Quién es? – preguntó nuevamente Sakura.

–Su novia – recalcó la palabra "novia"

–Pase – dijo Sakura – le mandaré avisar que esta aquí.

–Apúrate – dijo la chica. Sakura sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido. Sin más, subió, aunque había un pequeño detalle ¿Dónde estaba el cuarto de Sasuke?. Reviso puerta por puerta, primero se topó con el baño, luego con el cuarto de lavado.

–Como dicen, la tercera es la vencida – sonrió Sakura entrando en la habitación, teniendo un pequeño presentimiento que era el cuarto del hermano de Itachi – vaya, tenia razón Itachi-san, Sasuke-san puede llegar a ser tan sentimental, al menos para tener tantos premios de concurso de canto – vio admirada, creyendo que el susodicho no estaba en su habitación.

Siguió contemplando el tocador lleno de mas premios hasta que llegó a una foto.

–Se le ve muy feliz aquí – admitió ella – seguro que algo pasó para que sea tan cerrado.

Tan embelesada estaba Sakura viendo la foto, tratando de encontrar una explicación al comportamiento de Sasuke…que…

–¿Qué haces husmeando mis cosas? – era Sasuke. Un escalofrió recorrió a Sakura.

–Etto…nada – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

–¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – preguntó enojado.

–Perdón, creí que no estaba, Sasuke-san.

–Y eso, ¿te da derecho a ver mis cosas?

–Gomenasai – dijo Sakura – allá abajo lo busca una chica – dijo para cambiar el tema.

–Hmp, ¿eso es todo? – preguntó y ante el silencio de Sakura – fuera entonces, enseguida bajo.

–Hai – respondió Sakura.

–Te llamas Sakura ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke ante el asombro de Sakura quien desconcertada solo asintió – Hn – sonrió Sasuke y Sakura estaba atónita, después de su carácter frio, después…¿hablarle bien?

–¿Se le ofrece algo mas? – preguntó ella al quedar todo en silencio y él con la misma sonrisa.

–No – respondió –por cierto – dijo antes de que saliera – lindo nombre – finalizó para el sonrojo inexplicable de Sakura.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Fin del segundo capi…si les gustó, ya saben que a una escritora de fics la hacen feliz con un review, aunque este ya no lo detendré porque se que contare con el apoyo de Pulga y mientras sólo sea ella o alguna de mis amigas de fanfiction…yo continuare mi fic…y se aceptan sugerencias de que otro fic los dejó picados para dar continuación.**

**Una ultima cosa….este es un regalo de cumple atrasadísimo que me doy (cumplí el 03 de octubre) y ya siendo mayor de edad…se cuidan ^^**


End file.
